


You Matter, Tommy

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Tommy is feeling insecure through a series of sent and unsent texts to the Sleepy Bois
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 495





	You Matter, Tommy

_ [Draft message to Wilbur] I’m not okay and I don’t know how to tell you, or anyone. I don’t want to let you down. I don’t want you to be disappointed in me. I need to take a day off from everything - from Twitch, YouTube, college - and just remember who I am again but I don’t know how. I’m afraid of what would happen if I stopped. I’m afraid that if this is what I feel like now, so much more is going to come out. I’m afraid that if I start letting the cracks in the wall grow they’ll become too big and everything I’ve been holding back will come out. _

_ I’m so tired Wilbur. _

_ I just don’t know what to do anymore. _

# # #

_ [Draft message to Philza Minecraft] Phil… Phil I’m so fucking scared Phil. I’m so tired. I’m so so tired and I don’t know if I can keep going anymore. I don’t want to die. At least, I don’t think I want to die. That isn’t what this is. I’m just tired. I think I want to hide, and cry, and let everything out. I think I want to be alone, but I think I want a hug too. I want someone to care and to hold me and never ever let go, but I feel like a burden to everyone. Even you. I feel like I’m just a content machine, like I’m just there *for* content. Even then I feel like I’m being replaced. And I feel like off camera, no one really cares about me. _

_ I mean, it’s not like they should care about me. _

_ How do I ask someone to care about me without feeling bad for making them care? _

# # #

_ [Message to Technoblade, sent at 09:14] Can I come visit? I know usually when people ask if they can visit they plan it a little bit more in advance but… I’m at the airport. In California. In San Francisco. I don’t have your address so I’m kinda stuck if you say no. I guess I could check into a hotel, maybe, I don’t know. I didn’t really think this through. _

_ [Message from Technoblade, received at 09:14] I’ll pick you up, but you’ll have to pay me in Subway or McDonalds. _

_ [Message from Technoblade, received at 09:15] That was a joke. You don’t have to pay me at all. I’m concerned and I’m not sure how to proceed with expressing that concern in a way that seems genuine over text. _

_ [Message from Technoblade, received at 09:16] You are loved and you are wanted. You are a wonderful friend and a talented content creator. If things are getting too much you can take some time off, you don’t need to fly halfway around the world just to have an excuse not to stream. _

_ [Message from Technoblade, received at 09:16] I’m coming to pick you up. Called Phil and Wilbur when you said you were here, Phil told me what to say. I agree with all those words but for an English major I’m not sure I would have found the right ones. You matter, Tommy, to all of us. _

_ [Message from Technoblade, received at 09:17] I’ll be there in 40 minutes. 50 if you want breakfast. _

_ [Message to Technoblade, sent at 09:18] I like the sound of breakfast :) _

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo we stan feeling like shit so not updating our actual fics & writing vent drabbles instead B)


End file.
